


崩壞 [中]

by springtoffee



Series: 崩壞 [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springtoffee/pseuds/springtoffee
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Lee Hangyul
Series: 崩壞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570390
Kudos: 5





	崩壞 [中]

[中]

# 35/75 哥哥Line

# 混亂崩潰的ABO

# 私設多多多多多

.................................

叩叩叩….。

敲門聲隔一陣便響幾聲，幾番來回後，門外的人索性用力拍門，對著裡面的人壓著聲音低喊了起來。”開門翰洁，曜漢說你在家，不能聽我說幾句嗎? 我知道你不想見我，但我有話一定要說。”

還要解釋什麼? 李翰洁撐著頭窩在沙發上苦笑，還能怎麼解釋?

光是訊息他就收了他胜宇哥傳來的一大串，平時不怎麼傳訊息的哥，李翰洁都不知道自己和他有個人的聯絡方式。他盯著螢藍螢幕上的字串，每個字都如蚯蚓般扭曲，讓他無法理解也不願觸碰。好不容易情緒平靜了些，掀開訊息頁又讓他看得鬱悶非常。

韓胜宇直截了當的說明了當時的經過，曹承衍不知自己是隱性Omega，被連番的工作壓力與各種生活不正常的狀況影響，激發了體內Omega要素並直接進入發情潮，同樣一無所知的韓胜宇被動發情，甚至不小心標記了對方。

韓胜宇將整件事形容為一場上天掉下來的災難，無關倆人情感或者意願，完全因為那未開化般的第二性徵 – Alpha與Omega間信息素與生物演化必備的不可抗拒力，他們倆人有了不得不的關係。

李翰洁才看了一半就忍不住將手機摔下，脆弱的手機殼可憐的脫落在一旁，連電池也震得摔出，更別說漂亮光滑的螢幕上現在像蜘蛛絲般的有了網狀裂痕。

道理說的冠冕堂皇，這樣的意外，李翰洁當然無法責怪任何人，甚至如果今天在場的是他與別的毫無情感糾葛卻突然發情的Omega在一起，他也很難保證自己不做出和韓胜宇相同的事。

這天殺的第二性徵，該死的無法抗拒。

李翰洁第一次憤恨起他們每個人都被血液與基因中的信息素制約，以至於有這麼多的無可奈何。

理智上能夠理解，情感上卻完全無法接受。

曹承衍當著他的面，用他從來不曾見過的無助與依賴的形象，抓緊韓胜宇衣袖攀上他的懷抱。那一幕對他的震撼是連李翰洁自己也無法估量的。

午夜夢迴，他總被那一再出現的場景驚醒，夢裏頭的曹承衍眼眶含淚卻面帶淒美微笑的對他說，”翰洁啊，我不由自主地愛上了胜宇哥，我是個Omega啊，愛上我的Alpha是再天經地義不過的了。我的心裡除了他再也裝不下其他，你是個好人，會找到比我更適合的對象的。” 

那兩人依偎在一起的身影是如此合襯，彷彿天造地設的一對，他以前怎麼就沒發覺，比起他和曹承衍，曹承衍和韓胜宇在一起的樣子，更像情人更有契合度呢?

李翰洁再一次頭痛欲裂的從夢中驚醒，聽到的就是外頭震天炸響的敲門聲。

再不理會，李翰洁恐怕鄰居都要打電話報警了。

他抹了抹臉，套了件襯衫，無可奈何的開了門。 “哥你別敲了，回去吧，我…。” 想靜一靜的想還來不及說出口，他就被一把力給推回房內，曹承衍旋身擠進房裡，而後乾脆的關門落了鎖。

曹承衍喝酒了，看不出醉意，卻是帶著濃郁酒味的。

“李翰洁，有些話我只說一遍，如果今天你拒絕的話，那我保證從此不再煩你，也絕對不在你眼前出現。”

曹承衍其實沒有他自己表現出來的那麼鎮定，在他找尋李翰洁的時間裡，腦海中出現了兩個解決方案，哪個都不好，然而卡在進退兩難的他卻沒有更多選擇的機會了。

終於得知李翰洁將自己關在家中，曹承衍灌了自己一瓶半的清酒壯膽，這樣的量讓他不至於暈，還能夠思考和穩定行動卻會帶著些許迷茫，而這是他需要的效果。

李翰洁聽了曹承衍的話只是象徵性的挑了挑眉，他覺得曹承衍可能醉了，要不就是失了理智，難不成如果他真的不聽，曹承衍還真打算離開首爾，離開他的朋友家人和熟悉的一切嗎? 

而曹承衍的下一句話，證明李翰洁想的沒錯，曹承衍就是醉了在說胡話呢。

“標記我，翰洁。”  
“覆蓋標記，你是強大的Alpha，我相信你做得到。”

李翰洁怎麼也沒想到這樣的話會從曹承衍口中說出，他驚愕的盯著他看，想知道曹承衍是否知道他自己在說些什麼?

“………… 你根本就不知道自己在說些什麼。” 李翰洁對著他搖頭。

“怎麼會不知道? 怎麼可能不知道?” 曹承衍無法說出內心許多肉麻兮兮地話，他糾結了半天，最後擠出來的是 “如果必須得被Alpha標記，那我寧可那個人是你。”

他摸索後頸緩緩將遮蔽信息素的貼布撕下，一時間苦澀卻又甘甜的咖啡濃香散布在空氣中，有意勾引的信息素讓李翰洁心臟突突的跳，好像突然亂了分寸。曹承衍的Omega信息素讓他著迷，但是裡頭隱隱約約包覆著屬於韓胜宇的Alpha信息素則讓他產生不由自主的抗拒與攻擊性。

曹承衍想，如果意志堅定如韓胜宇都會因為Omega發情的信息素給引發本能，一發不可收拾。那麼更年輕氣盛的李翰洁是否能如他所想，覆蓋他身上韓胜宇的標記，曹承衍想像過重複標記的痛苦，他相信自己的精神力和耐受力，他覺得一定能夠挺過去。

可惜萬事聰明的全才曹承衍，在理解第二性徵上他就是不折不扣的熊孩子。這麼說好了，他就是個毫不理解Omega本能和誘惑可能帶來什麼影響的前Beta。

以至於，曹承衍親身體會了重複標記時極不人道的過程。

李翰洁果然沒能在Omega挑逗下保持鎮定，他沒想到曹承衍會用如此激烈的手段逼迫他，卻無法不承認體內源源不絕的情慾和征服慾如大浪般將他迅速滅頂。

他也是強大的Alpha，在曹承衍有意引導下，他無法自己的將不知什麼時候已被他剝得精光的曹承衍一把舉起攬在懷中直往臥室前進。

絲質被單吸取冷空氣帶著點冰涼絲滑的觸感，同樣被點燃的曹承衍被李翰洁輕放在大床上，手臂一勾將眼前的男人勾下，雙手不耐的拆解對方身上多餘的布料。

李翰洁的身材漂亮勻稱極了，可能是先天體能差異，他們分明一起去健身房鍛鍊，李翰洁總能比他更輕易的練出漂亮的肌肉線條。當時他就想，果然Alpha就是不一樣，Beta沒得比。誰想得到他根本不是Beta，而是體脂肪含量更高的Omega? 難怪只要他稍作偷懶，好不容易練出點線條的肌肉群就會刷一下的出走。

曹承衍顫抖的伸手，循著肌肉紋理從腹腰向上，觸及對方豐厚有彈性的胸膛又留戀萬分的搓揉，直到李翰洁忍受不了他的挑逗，直接將胸膛壓上他的，赤裸的肌膚感受到對方溫度和蘊含力道的體魄，都不由得發出綿長的呻吟。

尤其是曹承衍，這算是他第一次意識清醒的情況下，以Omega的身分體會另一個身體帶給他如觸電般的酥麻快感。他覺得自己又熱又無助，空虛的內裡不斷分泌著極度興奮時所產生的黏液，似乎下意識為之後可能發生的狀況做準備。

唯一讓他不安的是，當李翰洁不由自主也施放了屬於他的Alpha信息素時，曹承衍可感受到屬於惶恐的情緒正在升高。他被韓胜宇標誌的身體，正在傳遞警告與排斥的訊息，但是曹承衍決定不去理睬，這是他要的結果，不管如何他都會堅持下去。

他主動索取李翰洁的親吻，他不記得自己和韓胜宇親過，身體緊密聯繫了，卻不是出自本意，或者因為這樣，親吻並不在他們的本能行動中。

李翰洁的唇瓣濕潤又溫暖，都說唇瓣厚的人重情重義，內心像把火般熱情洋溢，曹承衍感受對方的唇舌在自己唇間百般斯磨，那種需索與熱情，將他吻的暈陶陶的彷彿心靈都被顫動。

這就是和喜歡的人肌膚相親的感覺啊。

正在感嘆並且感受情慾逐漸高升的時候，他突然一陣無法自制的顫抖，彷彿有種冰寒從骨子裡冒了出來。

李翰洁被他的反應打斷了需索，停下來擔憂的看著他。

不能停。曹承衍知道，如果讓李翰洁的神智完全清醒的話，他絕計不會讓自己這樣胡搞下去。於是毫不理睬自己仍微微顫抖的身軀，湊上前擁緊李翰洁緊實的軀幹，將自己如蛇一般纏了上去。

李翰洁快瘋掉了。

理智上知道曹承衍的做法有所疏漏，幾乎是為了做而做的將兩人捲進情慾漩渦，卻無法真正將他推開。他的情感按耐了這麼久，對曹承衍累積的心情如暗自加溫的岩漿，隨著知道他是Omega並且被意外標記時，幾乎已來到燃點。

現在的誘導只是讓他爆發更早一些罷了。

終於有機會能讓他將幾年的愛戀好傳遞給曹承衍，李翰洁怎麼能不輕易被誘惑，甚至助燃般的全心投入了將對方點燃的大事業中。

曹承衍的狀況很不對勁，就算不曾和其他Omega做過李翰洁也能感受得出來。他的內裡又熱又濕，分明是動了情，卻鎖緊著輕易不讓進。

曹承衍本人卻是主動的不行，只要李翰洁稍有猶豫退縮的意圖，他便更妖嬈的纏上來，到最後曹承衍乾脆將李翰洁一把推在床墊上，自己長腿一跨往他腰腹上挪，一手扶著他的腰一手扶著那粗壯的雄偉，跟著濕滑的痕跡前進，在穴口磨蹭了一會兒，而後毫不猶豫的將自己撐開，一股腦的將李翰洁那強A的巨物，死命的吞了進去。

李翰洁感受到緊緻黏熱的壓迫，舒爽的不行，睜眼看見的卻是曹承衍將手臂遮住自己臉孔，分明是痛苦萬分卻又堅持在他身上搖擺穿刺磨轉的模樣。

手臂不能擋住整個臉，他遮掩了緊閉的雙眸與因為痛苦蹙緊的眉心，卻沒辦法遮蓋住過度緊咬避免呻吟的下唇留下絲絲血痕的模樣。

“翰洁，不要放掉我…。” 曹承衍痛得打顫，卻仍盡力放鬆自己，他讓李翰洁頂到他最脆弱的宮口，卻是每一次進出都像有人拿著刀割劃，李翰洁的信息素像是刮刀，跟著深入體內的硬挺硬要將附在他身上屬於另外一個Alpha韓胜宇的信息素給刮下清除了，好將自己的信息素覆蓋。

看到他這樣，李翰洁即使想退，也不忍心拂逆他豁出一切的決心。  
“你忍忍。” 這樣說著後一把將身上的人翻下，讓他趴伏在床墊絲滑的懷抱中，按著他的跨就是一陣猛頂。

這是最容易深入的姿勢，也是最容易攻佔對方的方式。

曹承衍被他頂得撐不住手臂，只能半趴半靠的依靠李翰洁握住的他的腰腹作為支撐，毫無快感可言的性愛，對他來說卻是場救贖。

他死命咬緊下唇，毫不介意唇腹被咬得一道道血痕，他不願意痛楚的呻吟傳到李翰洁耳裡。李翰洁撞得越來越猛，幾乎將他打散，緊閉的宮口卻毫無開啟的徵兆。

曹承衍可以感覺到意識已因痛楚有逐漸渙散的趨勢，他毫不抵抗，心想著如果昏過去的話，身體的反抗能力應該會大幅減少吧?

最後在昏迷與半昏迷中徘徊，曹承衍知道他的身上重新沾染了屬於陽光棉田的清新，後頸線體疼的很，又熱又辣的好不難受，但是心理產生的安心與滿足，那種被喜愛的Alpha擁有的親密感，曹承衍現在才真正感受到，當一對相互傾情的Alpha與Omega結合，那種性靈合一的感動。

雖然他全身彷彿被卡車壓輾過一般，骨頭又酸又痛，身體又脹又熱似乎發了燒，記憶中的性愛過程只有痛和更痛的深淵，但是那都過去了，原先的標記被覆蓋，現在他是李翰洁的Omega。

這樣的認知，讓他嘴角揚起了微笑。

……………………………

這算不上犧牲的犧牲，應該可以讓全部的人回到正軌吧!

曹承衍對於自己成為Omega的身分，內心牴觸的情緒大大遠超過他外在表現出來的。

那不光是突然對原本只帶著尊敬關懷之心的哥哥產生情慾讓他感受到的驚嚇與突兀，還有之後身為他的Alpha的韓胜宇對他的影響，也讓他驚惶不已。

甚至連其他Alpha無意間散發出一點兒信息素都可能造成他的不適甚至不安，他覺得自己好像突然成了次等公民，或者是什麼受保護稀珍動物。他的Omega體質太脆弱太無助，每個人都有義務保護Omega，而曹承衍只想要被公平對等的對待罷了。

一直以來在音樂創作等工作上身為主導者之一的曹承衍，面對Omega的自己，居然有了不確定和惶恐，這同時對他的自信心有相當大的打擊。

他害怕如果今後在音樂創作理念上若與他人有所不同，他很可能無法像從前一般據理力爭，堅持他對音樂的理想。如果因為無法和Alpha抗衡，得讓他發表在他看來不夠成熟、不算完美、甚至不是他喜愛的音樂，那他等於是欺騙觀眾也欺騙自己，他完全無法接受。

還有他的心，又該如何是好?

和李翰洁相處的點點滴滴，從認識的最初，一直到發現趣味相投，也欣賞彼此的才華與能力。曹承衍依賴他、信任他，他甚至打算真正出道後，工作終於能穩定向前的時候，向李翰洁提出交往的請求。

卻被這樣亂七八糟的事情給打亂了。

他算是背叛了吧?  
李翰洁憤怒而去的身影，如尖刀般總是鋒利的戳著他的心。

在後悔和沮喪中度過好幾日的曹承衍，不只一次思考過這樣的方式。

被意外標記了又怎麼? 他沒懷孕，對韓胜宇沒有朋友之外的多餘想法。曹承衍是個實事求是的人，他本就認為Alpha與Omega間脫不開的聯繫，是一種粗魯未開化的行為，難道信息素吸引就成了? 

又不是野獸，人類除了性，相處時更多的是性格、想法、喜好、和各種生活的互相理解與搭配，他不信他爭不過這樣野蠻的生理條件，如果必須有個Alpha，那他寧可要李翰洁。

…………………………

幾天時間峰迴路轉的過程，除了曹承衍、李翰洁和韓胜宇三個身在其中的人，其他人都只是”喔!”的一聲權充知曉了。

他們不是當事人，光是想像這其中糾結都覺得匪夷所思難以調適，既然他們能解決問題，韓胜宇也表示這是最好的狀況，心裡不會有芥蒂，其他人覺得幫不上忙好歹不要找亂子，於是就當作沒發生過般，讓它翻了篇。

唯一不知道的人是他們的小助手李垠尚，也就是韓胜宇放在心裡默默喜愛等著長大的人。

當時幾個人都覺得，一個還沒分化的孩子，又心心念念他的哥哥們，反正也聞不出來，別多話讓他心裡有什麼不好的想法才好。之後曹承衍讓李翰洁重新標記了，幾個人的身分和相處回到常態，那一次的意外就更沒什麼好說的了。

白色謊言，本來就是在不傷害任何人的條件下，出自於保護或者其他有必要的理由，將事實掩蓋的一種狀況。

用意都是好的，只要埋藏的夠深，就不會有被發現的一天。

……………………..

曹承衍私底下找韓胜宇見面並且正式道了歉。  
曹承衍覺得自己欠韓胜宇一聲歉，也欠了他一聲謝。

事情是由他而起，從頭到尾韓胜宇就是不折不扣的被害者。分明憋屈惱怒，卻從來不曾對他發過任何牢騷或者責怪，甚至以關心他身體狀況為前題，表達出願意負責任的態度。

韓胜宇甚至沒有主動提過要向李垠尚保密的事，這讓曹承衍覺得，果然這哥就像他當初認為的那樣，是溫柔又有擔當的人。

坐在咖啡廳的卡座裡，寬敞的沙發座與大理石的雕花桌面，兩個人面對面的距離不算太近，曹承衍看著韓胜宇，不再會被他的存在輕易亂了心神，卻仍比以前毫無關係的時候，多了那麼些親近與熟悉感。

或許這就是”曾經”有過聯繫的人們，或多或少會有的心態吧。

韓胜宇白皙的臉龐，比以前有稜有角般的多了些柔和，眼神溫暖的包容著一切的模樣，都讓曹承衍不由得汗顏。

最終韓胜宇點點頭代表他理解了，也祝福曹承衍與李翰洁終於有情人終成眷屬，臨走前捏了捏曹承衍的手，要他好好注意身體，畢竟Omega比他自己想得更脆弱得多，也更易感，要他別大意輕忽才好。

………………….

風波就這麼驚險萬分的過去了。

兩個月後他們迎向出道日，偶像樂團”Deep Red”正式公開。

出道的說明會中，他們除了公開姓名與擔當之外，對於性徵問題選擇保密不提。畢竟現在明文規定裡，除了政府機關文件中有必要時需要註明，一般而言，人人在公共場合都帶著抑制貼，隨時注意自己身體性徵狀況與發情期可能性的防範，本就是一般禮儀，極少可能會有在公共場所出亂子的狀況。

演唱會、公演場、簽名會場等等，舉凡人群聚集處，在入口都會有專人檢查甚至發送抑制貼給有不時之需的群眾們。這麼一來，第二性徵是什麼，就一點兒也不重要了。這也是最高當局希望達到的理想狀態，不再帶著有色眼鏡，以第二性徵的差異給與差別對待。

曹承衍當然是舉雙手贊成這個決議。

他不是沒看過舊日相關影片，身為公眾人物被知道是Omega後，人們貪婪甚至下流的目光，讓當時還是Beta的他都看得憤怒不已，只能說那位Omega情商真高，氣度真好，才能如此視而不見，還不往心裡去。

…………………………

偶像團體雖然多如牛毛，但是能寫能唱能彈奏樂器竟然還長得俊俏酷帥的偶像樂團還真沒幾個。

Deep Red很快地便打響了他們的出擊的第一砲，不光是首張單曲『Hidden Love』大賣了二十五萬張，連音源也長時間留在排行榜上高居不下。

Deep Red聲名大噪，除了原本在校園巡演和地下獨立樂團演奏時期奠定的粉絲基礎外，他們的音樂和絕對優勢的外型，讓他們短時間吸取無數路人粉，使他們成為當年度官方fan café粉絲人數暴增的第一位。

對於團員們來說，若非出演電視台和公演演出時會碰上的人群混亂場景，才真的感受到爆棚的人氣，否則他們一般生活中的改變其實不大。

本來就是寫歌、練團、演出，這樣三點一線的生活著，好處是出道後反應良好，對於下一張專輯單曲的進行有了更明確的方向與自信，同時也不必再做額外打工的動作，對他們而言，反倒是輕鬆不少。

不負責寫歌的幾個，往往利用時間一起去健身房，身體線條飲食管控什麼的，這是他們目前需要習慣和管理的部分。當然還有皮膚管理等等，那也就不在話下。

現在公司為他們在公司所屬的大樓中安排一層兩間寬敞的房子當作宿舍，因為是自己的房子，又總是充當宿舍，所以在內部設了雙層拉門，可以視情況開啟，這樣一來，如果時人數多的團體得住入時，可省去出門再入門的麻煩，直接從內部可以從左邊一戶走到右邊那戶，方便的很。

韓胜宇和曹承衍心照不宣的各自選了不同戶的房間，公寓挺寬敞，每戶都有一大房倆小房，曹承衍和李翰洁是一對兒，自然而然住在大房間裡，金曜漢和李翰洁年紀相仿、關係好，所以也選擇住在靠左邊的房子裡。

避嫌的韓胜宇被金宇碩禮讓，住了右邊的大房裡，同一棟中除了金宇碩，那最後的房間則是為助理李垠尚準備的。

趕行程的時候這樣的安排的確方便許多，經紀人和他們住在一起，晚上一起在那間的客廳集合，安排交代近幾天的行程和所需準備，早上經紀人和助理一人負責一邊，督促他們起床吃飯帶齊該準備的事物。

幾個人本來就是老朋友，對彼此生活習慣和小毛病早已習以為常，偶爾開開玩笑，大部分時候反倒是互相提醒，助理李垠尚其實是韓胜宇遠房表弟，中學時轉來首爾讀書，就一直住在韓胜宇的姐姐家裡。當時韓胜宇剛上大學，還常常回家，有時間也指導指導小表弟，甚至帶他去大學社團裡跟著他們一起練團。

或許因為這樣，也啟發李垠尚對於樂團的興趣與嚮往，然而比起真正玩音樂，他覺得自己更適合做安排與規劃聯繫等等方面的工作，於是改變志願為管理，跟著韓胜宇一群人走行程跑前跑後練習實戰的同時，在學校裡將經驗與理論對應，有了更深刻的了解。

幾個人其實是將他當成未來經紀人看待的。雖然年紀小，但是李垠尚聰明勤快，又很懂事，可能是因為過早離家在外的關係，也很懂得人情世故，總是在大家有需要的時候給予實質幫助，這樣一個孩子，誰能不疼愛他?

出道後的生活就這樣安穩順利循序漸進的展開著。

好不容易在昏天暗地忙碌追趕行程的打歌期過了後，他們迎來第一次真正意義上的休息。Fan meeting和簽唱會，跑了兩個多月，休息其實也不完全是休息，尤其對於寫歌寫詞譜曲的人來說，這其實是喘口氣，然後開始規劃安排下一張專輯和方向的時間。

許久未休息的金曜漢打算去近郊旅遊，邀好友李翰洁一道。

曹承衍又把自己關在房裡工作，忙碌時期腦海中閃過的旋律、想法和可能組成歌詞的詞句，曹承衍習慣隨手記在手機裡，空檔時間趁著感覺還在，當然馬不停蹄想快一點將它們整理出來。

李翰洁看看自己沒特別的事可做，看曹承衍悶頭專注著也不吵他，廚房裡即時冷凍食品、餅乾泡麵什麼的都補充了一遍，臨走前還前前後後的叮嚀著。

曹承衍被他搞得煩不勝煩，推著金曜漢快一點將李翰洁帶出去。

終於房子安靜了。經紀人休假開始就離開了，金宇碩說要去逛街購物見見朋友也不在家裡。曹承衍終於從他的創作中走出來，是因為肚子餓得不行，身邊可撈到的餅乾也早已進了五臟廟，讓他不得不走到廚房，打算隨便煮碗麵打發一餐。

麵很香也很燙，曹承衍止著饞慢慢吃怕自己吃急了胃疼，然而吃著吃他突然手一抖一筷子麵連著筷子一起砸進碗裡。

他抖著手摸索著手機，按著快捷鍵撥給李翰洁。

‘接電話，快點接電話啊，李翰洁!!’ 曹承衍焦急的從手機線路爬過去叫人的心都有了。 

可惜話筒中只傳來嘟嘟嘟嘟的忙音，李翰洁正在通話中，無法接聽回應。  
曹承衍不得已，甩下手機連忙往兩棟房子的中央通道去。

他必須把門關起來，否則後果不堪設想。

當曹承衍衝到門邊打算關閉兩邊的聯繫，對面也正好有人急速往這頭靠攏。那是曹承衍以為早就回釜山老家休假的韓胜宇。

“哥你怎麼還在?”  
“忘了帶東西，轉回來拿，就碰上了。” 韓胜宇身上帶著濃厚的Alpha氣息，卻不是他本人的，那種躁動不安的因子，只有剛分化不知如何控制的Alpha才會有的氣息。

曹承衍立馬倒退一大步。 “垠尚是Alpha?”  
“看情況恐怕就是這樣了。” 韓胜宇苦笑著。

“那不好意思，勞煩哥照顧了，我…。”  
“沒事，我知道。你回去吧，門我給關了，晚一點再過去看你。”  
“不用過來，你看著垠尚吧，他醒了心裡應該挺難受。”

曹承衍越來越站不住，他趕緊結束談話，跟韓胜宇點點頭，飛快地離開了。

退回左棟公寓的曹承衍沒有馬上回房間，反而是直接衝進浴室裡。  
連衣服都來不及脫，走進淋浴間拍開開關讓冷水一股腦地往身上淋。

十月底已入秋，前一周首爾已降溫到十度以下，房子裡有地暖也有中央控溫，保持在二十度左右，浴室卻仍是冰冷的，曹承衍不顧自己被淋得全身打顫瑟瑟發抖，他只知道體內正在燃燒某種不太熟悉卻也非完全陌生的躁動。

而他已經懂得那是什麼。

‘為什麼? 為什麼仍是這樣?’ 曹承衍捶打著牆面，毫不顧慮自己有受傷的可能，他的憤怒與不解，最後化成濃濃的哀傷。

他現在終於知道，為什麼被重複標記後，即使在私底下團員們面前已經正式和李翰洁成為公認的一對，甚至還住在一起，李翰洁除了親親抱抱他之外，一兩個月來不曾再有更進一步。

曹承衍本來以為一來可能重複標記時他疼得太過，讓李翰洁有了小小的心理陰影，二來也因為很快開始走出道打歌行程，忙得昏天暗地一有空大夥兒全都是睡覺補眠，沒有多餘心思想其他的。

原來答案是這樣的….。

曹承衍淚流滿面，他咬著牙將放在浴室收納格裡的抑制劑毫不猶豫的打進身體，然後抱著膝蓋坐在冰水淋浴間裡，外冷內熱的衝突讓他難以忍受，卻也比不上體內源源不絕向上冒的情潮與需求讓他痛苦萬分。

他的身體喧囂祈求他的Alpha，然而卻不是曹承衍腦海中想的那一人。

讓我死了吧……。

曹承衍支撐不住昏過去的同時，浴室裡迅速被填滿的，是苦澀炭燒咖啡中仍舊帶著點甜膩焦糖奶油的Omega氣息。

\--TBC--


End file.
